


Cuddlebug

by bonespell



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), and hey it's sky why not cuddle he's got a built-in blanket, honestly they're all cuddlers, i think legend's also a cuddler but he'll die before he admits it, sky is a cuddler, twilight is just southern enough for it to be embarrasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonespell/pseuds/bonespell
Summary: “He’s asleep,” Warriors says, hands in the air.“He’s asleep on you,” Legend replies from across the campfire, as he gently pries an empty bowl from a sleeping Hyrule’s fingers.“Wow, thanks,” Warriors pinches the bridge of his nose with his free arm. “I really hadn’t noticed."
Comments: 27
Kudos: 425





	Cuddlebug

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Cuddlebug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122939) by [Paquerette_San](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paquerette_San/pseuds/Paquerette_San)



> another prompt week fic! soon i swear i'll post something that i wrote of my own violition- 
> 
> but y'all it's fluff week and you cannot Stop Me :)

“He’s asleep,” Warriors says, hands in the air. 

“He’s asleep on _you_ ,” Legend replies from across the campfire, as he gently pries an empty bowl from a sleeping Hyrule’s fingers.

“Wow, thanks,” Warriors pinches the bridge of his nose with his free arm. “I really _hadn’t noticed.”_

“Just wake him up,” Wild interjects, not looking up from his cleaning of the dinner pot. “He’s Sky. He doesn’t get mad about stupid little things.”

“I can’t just wake him up,” Warriors protests.

“Why not?”

“Look at him!”

Warriors is leaning against a tree. Sky’s head is tucked into the other’s shoulder and both hands are wrapped around his arm. Warriors has an arm slung around him that he is pointedly pretending isn’t there. The scarf-clad hero has essentially become his pillow. 

“I see him,” Wild says, eyebrows raised. He tries to do the one eyebrow thing Time and Twilight can both do, but he has yet to actually succeed.

“He’s a sure cuddlebug,” Twilight adds, seemingly absentminded. When conversation halts abruptly for the others to stare at him, he turns to the group. “What?”

“I’m so very sorry,” Legend starts, incredulous. “Cuddlebug?”

“Yes?”

“Explain yourself, please.”

“It’s just stupid slang, from around where I grew up,” Twilight says defensively. “Don’t be an ass. Just... forget about it.”

“Not sure if I can. I think I may just add it to my vocabulary,” Legend mocks. Twilight glares.

“Guys, stop,” Four said, shaking his head with heavy-lidded eyes. “Just… go to bed.”

“Want me to bring you a blanket, Warriors?” Legend snickers as he finishes tucking Hyrule, still asleep, into his bedroll. 

“Please?” Warriors responds, completely serious. With the puppy eyes he’s wearing, Legend does so without any further teasing.

  
  
  
  
  


“Warriors, take him back,” Wild says, hands in the air. Sky’s latched onto him this time. It’s only been a few days since the infamous ‘Cuddlebug’ incident, as it’s now famously titled. Nobody has said a word to anyone who wasn’t awake at the time, though most of them are witnessing it now.

“Nope,” Warriors snorts. “Your turn. Cuddlebug’s yours now.”

“Hold on,” Wind furrows his brow, “Am I missing something?”

“Yes. We don’t talk about it,” Legend and Twilight say in perfect unison. 

“We can talk about it,” Four protests. “It isn’t even a big deal?”

“Yes,” The rest of the group says, as one. 

“What’s such a big deal?” Wind asks. “C’mon, guys. Tell me! This isn’t fair!”

“Tell you what?” Legend responds automatically. It’s like some sort of instinct. Warriors snorts.

“Yeah, Wind, tell you what?” Twilight adds. When Wind looks pleading at Warriors, he shrugs.

“I don’t know what they’re talking about,” Warriors shrugs, grinning. Wind flips him off.

“Help,” Wild says, from where Sky’s hugging him like a teddy bear. “Please.”

  
  
  
  
  


Next time, it’s Legend.

“Eating your words yet?” Wild scoffs, poking Legend with his boot. 

“Can we buy him a stuffed kids’ toy?” Hyrule says. “He just keeps clinging to you all. Maybe he’d cling to that.”

“I hate this,” Legend says, rubbing circles on Sky’s back as he lays on top of the other hero. “This is disgraceful. Remove him from me this instant.”

Twilight raises an eyebrow at him. Wild stares at the eyebrow like it had personally betrayed him.

“You sure you’re upset as you say?” Twilight asks him. He shifts his gaze to Legend’s hand, fondly thumbing at Sky’s tunic.

“What the fuck, Twi? Do you think I’m making this up?” He scoffs. Four slams his head into his palms.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m telling you, Time, it’s true. This is really happening!” Warriors throws his hands in the air. “How do you confront someone about this?”

“Are you all sure,” Time says, corner of his lips raised in his amusement, “That you’re not having a collective hallucination?”

Those of the group who know of the Cuddlebug Thing groan.

  
  
  
  
  


Hyrule is curled up next to Sky. They’re both fast asleep. Sky’s hugging Hyrule to his chest, and Hyrule seems to have absolutely zero issues with that. Between the two of them is a snoring, peaceful Wind. It’s so sweet, the boys can feel their teeth rotting.

“Pictographs, Wild. Please,” Twilight says. They’re all staring at the scene. Time is conveniently absent once again. It seems like he’ll never believe them.

“Yeah,” Wild says, his Sheikah Slate pointed at the pair.

  
  
  
  
  


Four has Sky’s head in his lap. He’s gently petting his hair while holding a friendly debate with Legend about something or other.

“Where the hell does Time go whenever this happens?!” Warriors mutters, his arms crossed. Twilight is mirroring him. They’re even balanced on opposite legs. It’s sort of terrifying.

“I’m running out of photo space,” Wild frowns, from his place on the stump next to the pair.

“Why?” Hyrule frowns, leaning in. “Wild, how many pictures do you have of me and Wind and Sky?”

“Eighteen,” Wild says immediately, without even looking up or checking. Hyrule whistles a low whistle, putting his hands up as he spins on his heel away.

  
  
  
  
  


Twilight has Sky on his back as they walk. Sky has bandages wound around his midsection. He’s asleep, and his arms are draped over Twilight’s shoulders. His face is buried in Twilight’s pelt.

He’s fine, of course, just tired. He’s on rest, by the rest of the group, after a stunt in battle the rest of the group would be proud of.

Time’s ignoring them from the front of the group when suddenly Sky, in his sleep, loops his arms around Twilight's neck, pushing his face deeper into the pelt with a sigh.

“Theeeere’s the cuddlebug,” Warriors jeers, playfully elbowing Legend. Legend laughs with him. 

“Wind, would you be a dear?” Twilight asks cooly, staring them down.

“‘Course, Twi! What do you need?”

“Flip them off for me.”

Wind grins, giving them the double bird.

  
  
  
  
  


“Do we wake him up?” Wild whispers, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. “We should help him.”

“I don’t think he minds,” Four whispers back, staring at the scene. “I’m sure if he did, he’d have done something about it already.”

“It’s a dad moment, I think,” Twilight adds. “He does it more than you’d think. Like the bud thing?”

“The weirdest moment of my life,” Hyrule says solemnly.

Time stares at the group of seven, amused. Sky is asleep against his unarmoured shoulder. The others weren’t lying about the ‘cuddlebug’ thing.

**Author's Note:**

> “‘Yes. We don’t talk about it,’ Legend and Twilight say in perfect unison.”
> 
> Legend and Twilight, instantly: same hat


End file.
